Heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are well known in the art. In a conventional HVAC system, one thermostat controls the air flow to multiple dampers located throughout the house. These dampers allow either air conditioned or heated air to flow into the rooms of the house. All dampers are manually set, and the heater/air conditioner is turned on and based on the set point of the thermostat and the actual temperature in the vicinity of the thermostat. However, typically, temperature conditions in the rooms in a house vary dramatically depending on which room has exposure to the sun, which room has a large window or a leaky seal, and which rooms, such as the kitchen, have appliances which generate additional heat. Thus, in a conventional HVAC system, the temperature conditions in the room having the thermostat approximate optimal conditions as determined by the user, while all other rooms in the home remain at less than optimal conditions.
Therefore, a need arises for an affordable HVAC system which allows for a user-desired temperature condition for each room in a house.